yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Infinite Tunnel
| locations = }} The is a tunnel found at present-day Harrisville in Yo-kai Watch 2. The goal of the tunnel is to go through and find out how long the player will travel through it. It can be done only once a day, and always resets at 6:00AM, based on Nintendo 3DS's system clock. The length of the tunnel is affected by how the player answers questions by people and makes the decisions based on the various things they come across the tunnel. Depending on some of their choices, they also may or may not encounter Yo-kai or receive items. In Yo-kai Watch 3, the Infinite Tunnel was replaced by Hazy Lane, that can be accessed in Greenfields via Greenfields Station. In the Version 3.0 update for the Japanese versions, which added Harrisville and San Fantastico, the entrance to the tunnel is revealed to have been permanently sealed off. Overview Entering the Infinite Tunnel can be only done once a day, with the player being prompted to save before entering. The player's daily visit resets at 6:00 AM, based on the system clock of the Nintendo 3DS. The goal of the tunnel is to travel as far as possible, with the chance to meet Rare Yo-kai the further one travels. The player's best record of distance travelled, recorded in yards (meters in the Japanese version), can be found in their profile in the Contacts app. Initially, the player will reach the end at about roughly 500-1000 yards. Subsequent visits lengthen the tunnel, typically by another 1000 yards. The tunnel's length is also affected by how the player responds to questions and situations presented by certain NPCs found in the tunnel. These NPCs may trigger a battle or give the player an item, depending on the choices they make. Yo-kai can also be encountered walking down the tunnel and talking to them gives the player the option to battle them. Occasionally, Yo-kai may be found stationary in the middle of the pathway, which will force the player to battle when approached. The Yo-kai found near the start of the tunnel are initially low ranked, but the Yo-kai encountered much further into the tunnel gradually change to higher ranking ones. The appearance of the tunnel's walls also change further in. At 2020 yards, the usual brick of the tunnel will be changed into a dilapidated wall, at 5050 yards, the tunnel will appear cleaner and mall-like, with shiny reflective floors, while at about 8050 yards, it will start to look like a castle wall. The tunnel seems to loop around 10,050 yards, where the tunnel and the Yo-kai seem the same as the first time when encountering them. However, the Yo-kai will be much stronger than their initial encounters. Moody Mary & Mallice Upon completing the Infinite Tunnel for the first time, a side event involving Moody Mary and an entity named Mallice occurs for the next five completions. After reaching the end of the Infinite Tunnel for a total of six times, the player is forced to fight against Mallice. After defeating the boss, Moody Mary reveals that he was in fact a manifestation of her nightmares, and that she created the Infinite Tunnel; its denizens and length being altered by her mood. The player's character extends their friendship to Moody Mary, to which she accepts, though she does not yield a Yo-kai medal, claiming that she does not know what one is - leaving her origin as a Yo-kai or ghost a mystery. Subsequent completions of the Infinite Tunnel after this event will have Moody Mary awaiting the player on the other side with a rare and valuable item as a reward. Yo-kai Under 1000 Yards 2000 - 4999 Yards 5000 - 7999 Yards 8000 - 19,999 Yards 20,000 Yards and Over = To Delete = Under 1000 yards 2000 yards 5000 yards 8000 yards 20000 yards Objects Interactable Humans There are some humans the player can interact with, which can affect the outcome of the tunnel. For example, The Tangler asks the most questions out of the many different humans the player can encounter. The Tangler Humble Bird Curious Lady Friendly Guy Competitor Weary Girl Smart Kid Lost Boy Worried Man The Twins Unusual Doctor Tunnel Guy Other Encounters Several other humans can be seen in the tunnel and interacted with, but they do not affect the outcome of the distance. Acquaintance Will greet the player enthusiastically by name. Tunnel Bro That person claims the tunnel to be his, asks if the player even has permission to be there, or if they even like tunnels, eventually, he decides to share the tunnel after a difficult decision. Groovy Kid Enthusiastically, she will ask the player if they are having fun, and will tag along with them, as the stranger plays with the echo. Waiting Guy Claims to be waiting for his girlfriend to show up, and that he's been waiting for a week, before realizing she's not coming. Bill Says his mother makes stew with beef and sweet potatoes, claims that that's not real stew, and that if she's going to use sweet potatoes, she should call it something else. Annoying Gal Calls the player character a cutie, and that she wishes they were her kid, as she'd take them to an amusement park every day. Visiting Girl Asks if the player's parents are around, then realising that the player is on their own, she cannot legally give the player a prize. Ramen Guy A person that cannot find the great ramen place that's supposed to be nearby, and is offered with the option to give the person some ramen. Tonkatsu Guy Somebody that simply talks about his love of tonkatsu. Lonely Guy Tells the player that the 13th door is always dark, and that he finds it to be pretty nice and calming. Angry Gal Tells the player to leave her alone, and to not come any closer. Oblivious Kid Asks what the player is doing in a place like this, then saying "Hey! I'm askin' the questions here! I asked you first!' followed by her admitting she never really thought about it. Shady Worker Says he can't stop to chat, as he's working, when asked what he's working on, he responds "If I told you, I'd have to... go back in time and untell you. OK? It's a secret." Relaxed Cop Casually says they're searching for a nefarious criminal who escaped into the tunnel earlier, telling the player to be careful, as he is definitely armed and dangerous, adding "Good luck! We won't be able to rescue you, by the way." Sensitive Girl Notices an unusual smell from somewhere and asks the player if the smell is coming from them. Hyottoko Trio Occasionally, the player will come across a trio of dancers wearing hyottoko masks parading down the tunnel. While the trio cannot be interacted with, after encountering and passing by them, there is a small chance the dancers will suddenly reappear, accompanied by a red screen, in an attempt to scare the player out of nowhere. Once the screen dissolves back to normal gameplay, the player will discover that they have been transformed into a dancer themselves, with heavily reduced walking speed and the inability to sprint. The effect wears off after walking 20 yards. Faysoff Disguises itself as Nate/Katie, if asked who they are they'll reveal they've lost their face before revealing themselves and dropping a random item upon running away. Trivia ]] *There is a secret told to the player by one of the people they meet in the Infinite Tunnel. He says that the 13th door is nice and dark. If player go through the 13th exit door in the Infinite Tunnel, the tunnel does end, but they can also encounter and attempt to befriend Neighfarious. **He is fought once per day, and the game forbids otherwise because the game saves at the beginning of the Infinite Tunnel. This may reference Friday March 13th, the day of bad luck considering the evil nature of Neighfarious. *The Twins reference the famous scene from ''The Shining which shows Twins at the end of the hallway. They even say the same quotes from the movie. *The music for the Infinite Tunnel is over seven minutes long, making it the longest music track in the video game and in the series overall. *The other side of the tunnel may have different environmental themes depending on how far the player travelled. This ranges from just a normal hill view to snowy hills, autumn-themed or sakura blossom trees. *Even though the Infinite Tunnel isn't accessible in Yo-kai Watch 3, it makes an appearance in the Gates of Whimsy objective, which asks the player to find out what character they are via hints from other humans. *Every 1000 yards a wierd echoing sound can be heard In other languages * Italian: Tunnel Infinito * Spanish: Túnel Infinito * Dutch: Eindeloze Tunnel Category:Locations Category:Dungeon Category:Yo-kai Watch 2 Locations Category:Yo-kai Watch 3 Locations